The Chance of a Lifetime
by thebookwormxo
Summary: JONAS. Haylee is an unpopular girl.When she wins the chance to meet Jonas, her life changes completely. Will she and a member of Jonas find love?


**She's captain of the cheerleading squad**

_Stephanie leads her squad in a cheer._

**She sits in the bleachers**

_Haylee yells words of encouragement from the side-lines._

**They're best friends**

_Haylee smiles at Stephanie._

"Remember how Eddie had a crush on you in third grade?"

_Stephanie shivers at the memory._

"Ugh, don't remind me, Hale. He was disgusting!"

**Stephanie McCreary is popular; she has a lot of friends, a ton of money, and the perfect life**

_Stephanie sits down at the popular table._

"Guys, guess what I just bought last night!"

_Her friend turns to her._

"What?"

_Stephanie holds up her purse._

"It's Gucci. Isn't it gorgeous?!"

**Haylee Griffith is a nobody; her only friend is Stephanie, she has no money, and she hates her life**

_Haylee sits at a table by herself and sighs._

"Another day, another lunch by myself."

_Someone comes over to her._

"Hey, Griffith."

_Haylee looks up. The person snickers. _

"Where did you get your top at? The dump?"

**But can one summer change everything?**

_Haylee hurries to catch up to Stephanie._

"Hey, Steph!"

_Stephanie turns around and waits for Haylee to catch up._

"Oh, hi, Hale. What's up?"

"What are you doing this summer?"

"My family and I are going to the Bahamas for the whole summer. You?"

_Haylee sighs._

"Just staying here."

"Oh...well, have fun."

**With Stephanie gone, Haylee has to find a way to keep herself entertained**

_Haylee walks by a building and stops. She reads the paper._

"'Win a chance to meet...'"

_Haylee stops and screams._

"JONAS!"

**Never the luckiest girl, Haylee doesn't believe she has a chance**

_Haylee mails her entry._

"I probably won't win, but what the hell? At least I tried."

**But she never–in a million years–expected to win**

_Her phone rings._

"Hello?"

"Haylee Griffith?"

"Uh, maybe. Who is this?"

"Jonas."

_Haylee can't believe it._.

"AH!"

_Nick held his ears._

"Ow! Okay, that hurt."

_Joe took the phone from Nate._

"Haylee?"

_Kevin took the phone from Joe._

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm here."

_Kevin can't contain his excitement._

"Well, guess what?"

"What?"

_Joe was sharing in Kevin's excitement._

"You won our contest!"

_Nick hands the phone back to Joe and Kevin and gets ready._

"Uh-oh. Get ready to hold your ears again."

_Haylee screams again._

"NO WAY!"

_Kevin screams with her._

"Way!"

_Joe smiles._

"You fly out to Los Angeles tomorrow morning, so you should get packing."

"Thank you!"

_She hands up and starts dancing around her room._

**When Haylee gets the chance of a liftetime...**

_Jonas smiles at Haylee._

"Hi, we're Jonas."

_Haylee starts to cry._

"Ah!"

**...will she fall for one of the brothers?**

"I'm Joe. You must be Haylee."

_Haylee blushes._

"Yeah..."

**Will he feel the same way?**

_Joe smiles down at Haylee. She catches him staring._

"What?"

"Uh, tell me about yourself, Haylee."

_Haylee shrugs._

"There's nothing to tell."

"Oh, come on, there must be SOMETHING you can tell me."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Where are you from?"

"New Jersey. "

"How old are you?"

"17."

"If it's not too personal...who do you live with?"

_Haylee looks up at him._

"What kind of a question is that?"

_Joe shrugs that time._

"It's just a question. So, what's the answer?"

"No one."

"You're 17...and you live alone?"

_Haylee feels tears come to her eyes. _

"My parents died three years ago, so I live alone. My only friend is a girl who's always too busy to hang out with me."

"Tell me one secret that nobody knows."

"I just met you."

"That's not a secret."

"No, I meant, why would I tell you a secret when I just met you?"

"Because you just met me, I won't tell anyone."

_Haylee sighs._

"I absolutely hate my life."

**Back in school, after the summer, and everyone is talking**

_Stephanie hurries over to Haylee._

"Hale, is there something you want to tell me?"

_Haylee looks at her._

"Uh, not really."

"Oh, come, Hale! What happened this summer? I heard it was very eventful."

_Haylee looks at her._

"Who did you hear that from?"

_Stephanie looks at her._

"Uh, hello! Hale, it's in all the magazines!"

**Now Haylee is popular...**

_One of Stephanie's friends calls Haylee from across the cafeteria._

"Sit with us, Haylee!"

_Someone else calls her from another direction._

"No, sit with us!"

**And she hates it**

_Haylee goes to the bathroom and cries._

"God, I wish my life would go back to the way it was before."

**But when Joe calls her...**

_Her cell phone rings._

"Hello?"

"Uh, Haylee?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Joe."

**...will she let herself fall in love?**

_Haylee looks into Joe's eyes._

"Joe–"

_Joe stops her._

"Haylee, do you like me?"

**What will her answer be?**

_Haylee looks into his eyes._

"Joe..."

**Starring Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas**

"She's amazing, isn't she? Not like most girls."

**Taylor Swift as Haylee Griffith**

"I can't be in love with Joe Lucas...I can't be in love with someone like him. What if he breaks my heart?"

**Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas**

"Dude, she's just a girl. We have to focus! We have a concert in less than an hour!"

**Kevin Jonas as Kevin Lucas**

"She's pretty. If you like her, go for it! The worst she can say is no."

**Chelsea Staub as Stella Malone**

"I want to be happy because he's happy. But how can I be happy when I know that I'm not the reason for his smile?"

**Nicole Anderson as Macy Misa**

"If I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

**And Selena Gomez as Stephanie McCreary **

"I can't believe it. I went to the Bahamas, and you met _Jonas_? Totally unfair!"

"**The Chance of a Lifetime"**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**xoxo **

**Heather**


End file.
